pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Skakid9090
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Skakid9090 (talk • ) Inactivity of current BMs, lack of intelligent new ones. Unexist is gone somewhere, Zuranthium and Pluto come on once a month, Shen is gone, and Tab is gonna get sick of doing it solo soon. There are few candidates capable of BM active on wiki. I'll be less of an asshat this time too =) Also, there's a stupidly large amount of retardation that needs to be remedied. — Skakid 19:22, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: — Skakid 19:22, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Support # He knows his build wars, and we need more BMs tbh. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 19:24, 6 July 2008 (EDT) # —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by Rawr. 19:22, 6 July 2008 (EDT) # Stop being bad, ska is better than all of you('cept maybe tab and pipulp, but they're on the same level as greek gods, so they don't really count)--Golden19pxStar 22:52, 6 July 2008 (EDT) # I love the abuse. --71.229 00:38, 7 July 2008 (EDT) # Ska knows his build wars. /FrosTalk\ 02:23, 7 July 2008 (EDT) # I never had an issue with him doing it before, and have no issue of him doing it now. Selket Shadowdancer 04:00, 7 July 2008 (EDT) #He's definitely a capable theorycrafter as well as being a solid player ingame and now with the guild history to prove it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 10:19, 7 July 2008 (EDT) #I thought you were already? o_o?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:10, 7 July 2008 (EDT) #:If inactivity is your only reason to vote yes then maybe you should reconsider your vote. Selket Shadowdancer 14:22, 7 July 2008 (EDT) #Good at the Guild Wars. Smurf Ohai 14:44, 7 July 2008 (EDT) # Doesn't afraid of anything --[[User:Ninpou|'ninpou']] 15:00, 7 July 2008 (EDT) # He's good. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:01, 7 July 2008 (EDT) # If he got it once, why not let him have it again.... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:02, 7 July 2008 (EDT) # He already had it, I thought he still did, but I guess not. I haven't had any problems with him.--і†оκαҐυ 15:05, 7 July 2008 (EDT) # His trolling is mild to non-existant these days and he knows a hell of a lot more than 99% of the userbase. Let him nuke votes. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:08, 7 July 2008 (EDT) #[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:12, 8 July 2008 (EDT) # --[[user:Cursed Angel|'Cursed Angel']] 21:44, 9 July 2008 (EDT) #He knows his GWs. Give him a second chance. -- Angelus(stalk| ) 22:22, 10 July 2008 (EDT) #:Trolls banned for a month =/= second chance. srsly hes just gonna abuse his power again, get banned again, but this time run for admin and win because everyone loves the elitist.-- 22:23, 10 July 2008 (EDT) #BMs can't ban people, delete pages or anything too powerful. Only remove votes. So as a BM, there is nothing stupid he could do. So what does a BM require? That he is good, and he is. Honestly, if he wastes it again, just strip it again and if he asks for it back, I guarantee you will see more opposes than supports there. But for now, all that matters is that he is good at guild wars. If he says he's going to troll less, give him a second chance and see how it goes. It's not like he can blow up the wiki with his super awesome BM powerz.-- The Gates Assassin 22:28, 10 July 2008 (EDT) #doesn't talk to me, barely plays with me, and likes this shitty wiki for w/e reason. still a pretty cool nig, and generally better than everyone here (this however, is not difficult to do). --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 23:13, 10 July 2008 (EDT) #the most epic troll on the wiki has been surpassed by cheese slaya, so skakid needs something to do now. 19px*Jebus* Is 12:58, 16 July 2008 (EDT) #:You're joking, right? Chese isn't on the troll scale when comparing to ska--Golden19pxStar 18:46, 16 July 2008 (EDT) #::Cheese actually isn't active that much anymore TBH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 18:52, 16 July 2008 (EDT) #I have to say Ska is smart and would be a good build master again. I know he trolled big time, I certainly dont think he deserves to be build master, but this vote is for Pvxwiki, not ska's reputation.-- 23:37, 19 July 2008 (EDT) #We need a good BM. -- Come visit 16:11, 21 July 2008 (EDT) #Ska is smart and brave, (starting a PvX guild) and knows his flareway builds from his Frenzy-healsig builds. That and we need another BM. Ace(LVPoW) 18:32, 23 July 2008 (EDT) #-- Blackened 13:59, 6 August 2008 (EDT) #He knows how to play the game better than most of the people here. He knows what he's doing. -- [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 16:46, 6 August 2008 (EDT) #We need more BM's. Ska's simply the best choice. Troller or not. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:04, 7 August 2008 (EDT) #just promote him, we need BM's >_> --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:53, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #PvX needs Ska to be a BM, he's one of the few who knows his build-wars well. --''' Angel ' 20:58, 17 September 2008 (EDT) Oppose #Lost it once, has showed no signs of change, and deserves his loss of BMship as punishment. So, no. Also, /cough, for an unrelated bit of evidence. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 19:28, 6 July 2008 (EDT) #Little that suggests he's changed. Granted a few BMs are currently away, Unexist is back mid august (as displayed on his userpage), Pluto has been inactive granted, as for Zuranthium, he doesn't do to bad with contributions he still comes o regularly. I'd rather have too few BMs than someone who will abuse the power, and has already had such privileges revoked, with no sign of change. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 14:34, 7 July 2008 (EDT) #Someone messaged me in-game today and another person e-mailed me to say "don't let Skakid become a BM again". It was pretty weird. In any case, I'm not sure what extra BM work needs to be done right now. All I have to do is delete dumb votes. Last time I tried to actually re-structure some of the build sections, by merging/deleting the builds I thought were superfluous, Rapta just reverted it all. That's the kind of thing I wanted to do when I became BM and all of my work was for nothing, so it was incredibly annoying. I'd keep doing that kind of thing if whoever runs this site gave me the okay. Message me in-game or send an email if you need something or have any news. Zuranthium 21:03, 7 July 2008 (EDT) #:Was that person me? ^_^-- 21:11, 7 July 2008 (EDT) #:It is very annoying feeling as though you're doing the brunt of the labor. I felt the same way when I was admin for long periods of time. Drives people to not do anything, or to abuse power to make it somewhat fun/entertaining. More qualified BMs such as skakid=good. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:56, 10 July 2008 (EDT) #We have enough BMs, and Unexist is coming back soon anyway. I agree with GoD, and I can honestly see Skakid abusing power (Though its hard to do so with just BM power?). He's trolled a decent amount before, which is a big no-no. Overall, I can't support him for the nomination. Gogey 10:14, 10 July 2008 (EDT) #Eventhough PvX is in need of good build masters (Like skakid.) I feel like has wasted his chance. Given, from what I've read from after taking away his BM powers, he has been less of an asshat and he has trolled way and way less. Don't get me wrong. At the moment, in my opinion, of all the people on PvX at this moment, skakid would make the best - and only good - BM. I'm just sorry to say: you wasted your chance. imo. Brandnew. 22:16, 10 July 2008 (EDT) #He had his chance and he screwed it up. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:51, 16 July 2008 (EDT) #Read:Guild of Deals. ~~ 19:27, 16 July 2008 (EDT) #Wasn't he once a BM? If he lost it, don't think he really deserves it again...--[[User:DarkEnzanArikado|'DarkEnzanArikado']] (''talk''* ) 17:06, 19 July 2008 (EDT) #:Who the hell are you again? If you don't know who he is or what he did to lose his BM why are you voting against him? Dumbasses are dumb--Golden19pxStar 17:54, 19 July 2008 (EDT) #::Fail vote is fail imo. Not because you're opposing him, but you don't really have a reason tbh hey look im an asshole [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 17:55, 19 July 2008 (EDT) #:::This isn't a club. You aren't bouncers. Don't scare people off from their opinion. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 16:12, 21 July 2008 (EDT) #:::::Necessary when their opinion is wrong/stupid tbh--Golden19pxStar 21:01, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #Hasn't matured at all since he was forcefully removed from the position last time. I don't trust that he'll refrain from doing the same crap again. -Auron 21:40, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Neutral # I haven't been here too long, but I haven't seen anything to make me believe he's incapable of the position. That said, I haven't seen anything showing me he should have it either. Blackened #: neutral votes: useful. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 21:34, 7 July 2008 (EDT) #::Comments on neutral votes, also quite useful.-- Blackened 11:26, 8 July 2008 (EDT) #잘 모르겠 마스터 또는 없다면 Skakid 빌드되어야합니다. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:46, 11 July 2008 (EDT) #:Asian letters suck--Golden19pxStar 21:04, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #::I do not know if you do not master or must build Skakid --Mafaraxas (talk) 21:11, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Skakid9090 Skakid9090